The Truth Is
by Seraphina Elias
Summary: A quick one shot I came up with. May turn it into something more after a while, but not sure. Rated T, because there's nothing graphic, but there is some lesbian love.


"I can't believe it," Emma said.

Regina looked up from the book she was reading and asked, "What can't you believe."

Emma smiled, "Henry is graduating this year."

"Please don't remind me."

A little voice interrupted them, "Mommy?"

The two women turned to see a four-year-old standing with her body leaning out of the back door, peering at her mother through wavy, golden locks. She was dressed in a little pink shirt and a denim skirt with little white leggings on under it. The shoes she'd been wearing when she left the house that morning had been taken off of her feet. No doubt that they were now tossed carelessly in the corner by the shoe rack in the foyer.

As her little toes slowly stepped out onto the cold wooden planks behind hidden eyes, Emma opened her arms, inviting her daughter to come to her, "Hey, baby."

"I'm tired," She replied as she crawled up into her mom's lap.

Emma held her daughter close, feeling her skin that had chilled just in the short seconds she was outside, "And cold." She opened her sweater, wrapping it around the little girl and called, "Henry!"

Within seconds, the high school senior was standing in the same doorway his little sister has been in, backpack in tote. He dropped it inside by the door and replied, "Yeah?"

"Could you bring me a blanket for Cort?"

"Sure thing," He answered, picking the backpack up once more and throwing it over his left shoulder.

"Cort, where's Em?" Regina asked as she moved to the edge of her seat.

"She went to her room," She responded.

Regina sat back and watched the cuddling session that was taking place in front of her, disappointed her own daughter hadn't come out to even say hello. The second Henry brought out the blanket and draped it over his two family members, Cortland closed her eyes. It didn't take long for the child to go limp from a deep slumber as her mom and Regina talked. Before long it began to rain and they chose to move their conversation to the family room, where Emilia had decided to fall asleep. At some point between the time the three children had come home and the two women had come inside she has curled up on the floor to play, but ended up face first in the carpet.

Picking her up, she began to squirm, but Regina gently stroked her hair, whispering, "It's okay, it's mommy. Go back to sleep."

Like clockwork, with horrible timing, Killian and Robin both entered the house as loudly as they could, waking both sleeping daughters. Excited to see them, Emilia and Cortland shot up and ran to their father's jumping at their feet, begging to be thrown into the air and spun around. The greeting was almost customary to them, as it was one that was good for any occasion.

"Ready to go?" Killian asked Emma.

The savior smiled in response, "Yeah, let me say goodbye."

The men headed out the front door to tackle the job of fastening the two young children into their seats in the back of Emma's Volkswagen. Sure that they were out of sight, Regina asked her, "What's wrong?"

Emma smiled as she leaned in, "Nothing." She placed an arm around Regina's neck and said, "I just wanted to do this."

Leaning back as her friend tipped in, Regina embraced her, feeling her body heat. "You need to go." She whispered as they nuzzled foreheads.

"I know." Emma quickly rubbed her nose against Regina's and stood up.

"Emma!" Killian called from the front door.

"Yeah?"

"They're ready to leave." He paused. "Emilia is about ready to break in the back of my seat."

"Okay!" She gave Regina one last hug and said, "I'll have her home by lunch. Don't forget that Cort has an appointment tomorrow."

"I know."

As she waved goodbye Henry entered the room. "Mom, you know they're going to find out, sooner or later. You can't hide an affair forever."

Regina sighed, "I know. I just don't know how I'm going to explain that Emilia isn't Robin's."

"Better yet, how are you going to explain that Cortland is yours?"


End file.
